High School for the Koopalings
by kookylover98
Summary: Bowser decides it's time for the Koopalings to go to high school! Join them through their crazy high school expirences! :) Also Ocs welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: High School?

Hiiii! Here's a new story for the koopalings x) Enjoy! :)

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DS

"Daaaaaaaaaad! We don't wanna go to any dumb High School! I like having Kamek home schooling us." said Larry looking at his father.

"Yeah Daddy! I don't wanna go to any yucky public school filled with weirdos." said Wendy.

"I don't see why ya'll are complaining for! There's lots of nerds out there waiting to get beat up!" said Roy cracking his knuckles.

"Also there are lots of kids that will soon be my friends! Then they will want to be best friends! Then Bff! That means best friends forever! Then we will become bffls! That stands for Best friends for life! Then we will become Bfflwewc!" said Morton.

"Bfflwewc? What's tthat stand for?" asked Larry.

"Yes! That stands for Best friends for life who eat wedding cake!" said Morton lickling his lips.

"Ooookay...weirdo..." mumbled Larry.

"What do you say Lemmy?" asked Wendy.

"What's High school?" Lemmy asks looking at everyone.

"..."

"..."

"Uh Iggy what do you say?" asked Larry.

"I don't wanna go King Dad! They will bully me!" cried Iggy.

"Nobody's gonna bully you son, because I'm putting Roy in charge of looking after you." said Bowser.

"Say what?" said Roy.

"You heard me I'm gonna pay you to take care, and look out for Iggy understood?" said Bowser.

Roy was about to argue about looking after Iggy when he saw Iggy's sad face, and sighed.

"Fine." he mumbled crossing his arms.

"Good. Ludwig are you okey with going to high school?" asked Bowser.

"As long as I get a education." said Ludwig with a shrug.

"That's the spirit! Now I want you kids to go to sleep early, and wake up early so you can eat breakfast, and catch the bus." said Bowser.

"Whoa! So we have to go to sleep early, and wake up early?" asked Roy.

"That's how it works." said Bowser.

"Bus!? Daddy! I cannot ride a bus! What if the creepy boys try to flirt with me!?" shouted Wendy.

"Pfft! Like any guy would want to!" laughed Roy, Morton, Larry, and Bowser.

Wendy glared at her father. Bowser stopped laughing.

"Wendy that will never happen okey? Now go to sleep all of you!" shouted Bowser.

The koopalings all groaned, and went to their rooms for some sleep.

"So where are we going tommorow again?" asked Lemmy.

"School." answered Ludwig.

"What's school?" asked Lemmy.

"Lemmy as my brother I am gonna wish you goodluck for tommorow." said Larry walking away.

"Is it a fruit?" asked Lemmy.

Ludwig shook his head, and walked away.

"Sc-hoo-la...sounds delicious!" shouted Lemmy.

Everyone sighed, and walked away.

"Okay! Night guys! Can't wait to eat some School tommorow!" shouted Lemmy walking to his room.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DS

Next chapter will be the koopalings first day of school! Yay! If you have a OC, and want him or her to be in it please Pm me! Thanks for reading! Bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2: first day

Chapter 2: First day

Hello! Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy the first day of high school! ^-^

Disclaimers:

Nintendo owns the Mario characters

CandyGirl4226- Mystery (OC)

Crystal Spear- Boom (OC)

Jeanette Violet- Rosey Sky Violet (OC)

iSqueakers- Alexis Schwab and Reeka Van Driel (OCs)

TommyJ- Billy Marcus Kooper (OC)

Princess: Jami and Nikki (OCs)

Now onto the story!

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DS

The next day each koopalings woke up early like Bowser told them too. Ludwig took an early shower, Lemmy brushed his teeth with mustard, Roy did a quick workout, Iggy looked for his shell, Wendy began looking for an outfit, Morton talked to himself, and Larry watered his plants. They all soon walked downstairs all ready for their first day of High School.

"I heard Peach was the nurse." said Roy grabbing some juice.

"I can't believe Professor E. Gadd is the science teacher!" shouted Both Ludwig and Iggy.

"Ugh nerds..." muttered Wendy.

"So when's the bus getting here?" asked Larry.

"I dunno." mumbled Roy.

"It'll be here soon Larry." answered Ludwig.

"Well I can't wait to meet my soon to be friends! We will have so much in common! Like eat cake, talk, laugh, eat cake, talk some more, laugh more, and talk more, an-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah life is great with friends blah blah blah, but wait until I meet my soon to be girlfriend!" said Larry winking at Morton.

"Sorry Larry, but I am so not your type." said Morton.

"I just hope no moron falls in love with my beauty." said Wendy.

"Pfft yeah sure sis." said Roy holding in his laugh.

"Well I guess we should go outside the bus will be here any minute." said Ludwig.

They all walked outside, ad watched as a big, rusty yellow, loud bus came by slowing down by them. They each got in, and were greeted by the musty smell. They each sat down in the middle. Ludwig sat with Roy, Lemmy sat with Larry, Wendy with Morton, and Iggy sat down by a big koopa. Iggy nervously looked at him, and nearly fainted when he saw the boy was looking at him. He growled, and turned his attention back to the window. He had long brown hair covering his eyes, green dirty shell, and really buff looking with two long fangs sticking out the side of his mouth.

"Heh heh...Hi! My name is Iggy! What's yours?" asked Iggy trying not to make it awkward.

"Billy." muttered the boy.

"Oh that's a nice name! Whoa! You have more muscles than Roy!" said Iggy poking his arms.

Billy growled, and glared at Iggy through his brown hair.

"Don't touch me." he growled.

"Oh s-sorry." said Iggy under a whisper.

Ludwig was watching Iggy the whole time, and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Roy.

"Iggy made a new friend." replied Ludwig with a smirk.

"Bout time! I can't believe Pop is making me look over him as if I were a babysitter!" said Roy crossing his arms.

"How do you think I felt having to watch over you idiots." said Ludwig rolling his eyes.

As they were talking the bus stopped.

"I'm just say why out of all of us do I have to loo- Whoa..." Roy stopped when he saw a beautiful koopa getting on the bus.

She had a perfect polished pink shell, beautiful black hair, smoother scales, and a perfect smile on her face. Roy nearly drooled as she passed by.

"Looks like someone has a crush." said Ludwig with a smirk.

"She's beautiful!" shouted Roy.

Roy looked back, and smiled as she sat in the back by herself.

"She has to be mine." he said getting up.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, and looked at a couple of different faces. Iggy then sat by him quickly, and looked at Ludwig.

"And what are you doing sitting by me?" asked Ludwig.

"Oh well I just love my big brother, and well thought I should sit by him." said Iggy with a smile.

"Ah yes, and what about your new friend?" asked Ludwig looking at Billy.

Iggy gulped, and looked at Billy who punched his hand, and smiled evilly at Iggy.

"Uh we agreed to give each other space?" said Iggy unsure.

"Look's like he wants to beat you up." said Ludwig.

"What? Pfft! No! No you got it all wrong! Me, and Billy are like this!" said Iggy crossing his fingers.

"Alright." said Ludwig.

"So where's Roy?" asked Iggy.

"Trying to get a girl to like him." said Ludwig looking back at Roy.

(With Roy)

"Uh Hi! Uh is this um spot taken?" asked Roy nervously looking at the girl.

"No you can sit if you want." she replied.

"Thanks! I erm mean yeah sure." said Roy as he sat by her.

"So are you new? I haven't seen anyone like you at school." she said.

"Yeah I'm new to this school." replied Roy.

"Cool what's your name?" she asked.

"Roy, and uh what is your name?" Roy asked.

"My name is Reeka Van Driel." she said with a smile.

"What kinda name is that? You look more like a Jennifer to me." said Roy.

"Well I like my name is there a problem with my name?" asked Reeka

"Yeah there is! Why would a hot chick like you have a name like that?" asked Roy.

"Excuse me, but my grandmother was named Reeka! I so happen to like the name! You are a rude boy! Anyone ever tell you that?" asked Reeka.

"Oh I'm rude? What about you! I was just saying is all, and now your calling me rude? What about you? Your calling me names!" shouted Roy.

Ludwig and Iggy both facepalmed their face as Roy ruined his chance with a girl.

"I mean Jennifer is a pretty name, but Reeka?" continued Roy.

"Roy! Get over here!" snapped Ludwig.

"Just a minute I ain't finish here!" shouted Roy.

Ludwig sighed, and got up.

"I mean your hot! Just...your name ruined the moment, and I th- Oww!" cried Roy as Ludwig grabbed his snout tightly.

"My apologizes for my brother's stupidity." said Ludwig nicely, and dragged Roy back to his seat.

"When I tell you to get over here I mean it!" shouted Ludwig.

"Oh I'm so sorry MOM!" muttered Roy rubbing his snout.

The bus slowly stopped by a giant building. They all looked out the windows, and looked at the nice cut grass, big water fountain, picnic tables everywhere, and lots of students walking around.

"I like it!" shouted Lemmy.

It looks bigger than daddy's castle." said Wendy getting up.

"Way bigger." said Larry getting off the bus along with the others.

They all walked in the school, and Wendy looked around. She saw some unfamiliar faces, and some familiar faces such as Dixie, Diddy, Toadette, Vivian, Koops, Koopie, Boo, and Tiny.

"At least we know some kids." said Wendy.

"True so remember when second bell rings we all go to home room which is Toadsworth." said Ludwig.

"Ok." they all said as they walked to their new lockers.

"So I wonder who the popular kids around here are." said Wendy.

"I wonder when I can try out for football." said Roy.

"Waste of time playing a sport." said Ludwig.

They continued talking not noticing a grey bo-bomb walking up to them.

"So I was thinking I should try out for cheerleading." said Wendy.

"Oh yeah that'd be great!"

"Thank you Larry." said Wendy smiling.

"Thank you for what?" asked Larry.

"I don't know what I should do join the football team or wrestling team." said Roy looking at the try-out forms on the bulletin board.

"Defiantly football they could use some muscle."

"Thanks Larry they do need muscle." said Roy.

"I didn't even say anything." said Larry confused.

"I wonder if there are any bullies around here." said Iggy.

"Nah there's just one bro."

"I hope your right Larry." said Iggy.

"What? I haven't said anything!" shouted Larry.

"Then who did?" asked Lemmy.

"ME! Down heres! Hello!" shouted a voice.

They all looked down surprise of a grey bo-bomb.

"Oh hey!" said Iggy.

"Hey! You guys are new huh? My name is Boom! Like you know boom goes the dynamite!" said Boom with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What's dynamite?"

"Erm nevermind. Anyways! If you guys have any questions I'm the guy to answer them! I know everything about everyone here." said Boom.

"Oh! Then you must know who the popular kids are!" said Wendy happily.

"Why yes I do! There the cheerleaders, and Josh." replied Boom.

"Where are they?" asked Wendy.

"There in the lunchroom eating breakfast." said Boom moving his fire rope arm towards the lunchroom.

"Cool! I think I will fit in fine." said Wendy.

"Oh that's for Jami to decide if you do or don't! I gotta warn you Jami is like a snake! Pretty, but dangerous! I should know me, and her dated once." said Boom with a smirk.

"Oh so your part of the popular group?" asked Wendy.

"Yep!" said Boom with a smile.

"Maybe you can introduce me to the popular group!" said Wendy.

"Of course!" said Boom.

While they were talking about popularity Larry, Morton, and Iggy walked towards the lunchroom for some breakfast. Ludwig and Roy walked around a bit.

"I wonder who else goes here." said Ludwig.

"Well there's that girl you used to experiment on." said Roy pointing at a girl.

Ludwig looked at her, and recognized her easily.

"Yeah that's Alexis." he said.

They watched as a koopa with dark brunette hair, emerald/green eyes, and wearing a purple shell walked by them.

"What you're not gonna say hello or good morning?" asked Ludwig as she passed by him.

"Ludwig? Ah! I knew you looked familiar!" said Alexis.

"I'm waiting..." said Ludwig tapping his foot.

"Fine. Hello! Good morning Koopa." said Alexis with a bow.

"What the bow really necessary?" asked Ludwig.

"What the foot tapping?" replied Alexis.

"Fair enough Alexis." said Ludwig.

"You can call me by my nickname were friends right." said Alexis.

"Okey fair enough Alex." said Ludwig.

"Haha yeah hey I'll catch you later I'm looking for Reeka! Have you seen her?" asked Alex.

"Oh your friends with her?" asked Roy.

"Yea were like Bffls!" said Alex.

"Yeah well she's rude." said Roy crossing his arms.

"Reeka is the nicest person I know! Don't call her rude! Ah forget it I gotta find her bye Luddy." said Alex walking away.

"I never said you could call me that!" shouted Ludwig.

"Luddy!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Why is it that every time someone calls me that you show up?" asked Ludwig turning around facing Violent.

"Hmm maybe because I'm used to it." she replied.

"Aw great you go here to?" asked Roy.

"Roy nice to see you again I missed you too." said Violent rolling her eyes too.

Lunchroom

Larry, Morton, and Iggy walked in the lunchroom.

"Hmmm they have Pancakes!" shouted Morton.

"And salads!" said Larry.

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna go find Roy." said Iggy walking away.

Iggy quickly walked out the lunch scared to run into Billy.

"I needa find Roy or else I'm dead meat!" shouted Iggy looking around not looking where his going until he bumped in someone.

"Oh I'm so sor- B-billy! Oh heh heh hey! I uh didn't see y-you there I'm so sorry!" said Iggy.

"You stepped on my foot." he growled.

"I'm so sorry!" shouted Iggy.

"Your left a mark of my foot!" growled Billy looking down at his foot.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry here I'll clean it up!" shouted Iggy getting down on his knees trying to clean the mark.

Billy growled, and grabbed Iggy by his hair holding him up so they could be face to face.

"I don't like you." he said calmly.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Iggy.

"Your gonna be." he said, and holding up his fist.

"Billy Marcus Kooper! Leave Iggy alone!" shouted voice.

"Stay out of it Rosey!" shouted Billy.

"Leave Iggy alone!" shouted Rosey

Billy hesitated, and finally let Iggy fall, and walked away. Rosey walked over to Iggy.

"You okey Iggy?" she asked helping him up.

Iggy looked up at her she had Primiun blonde hair, icey blue eyes, big, round, sky blue glasses with some of her hair to side almost touching her glasses.

"I'm okey." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Billy is just like that Ig." said Rosey.

"But why does he hate me he barely knows me." said Iggy.

"Well Billy has had a crush on me in a while, but I never liked him back in that way so yeah that might explain." said Rosey fixing her glasses.

"But what does that have to do with me?" asked Iggy.

Before Rosey could answer the first bell rung.

"Oh I got to go! I'll see you around! Bye!" she shouted walking away.

"Oh okey bye!" said Iggy waving back at her.

(Lunch Room)

Larry was walking out the lunchroom until Morton stopped him.

"Where you going bro?" asked Morton.

"I gotta go to the bathroom I'll see you at home room ok." said Larry walking out.

Morton sat down, and finished eating his pancakes. He threw away his stuff, and was walking out the lunchroom when he bumped into someone.

"Hey!" shouted a girl holding her forehead.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh mu gosh! I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry!" shouted Morton.

"It's okey At least you didn't push the door to hard." said the girl.

"Hi! I'm Morton Koopa Jr.! I am named Morton because my grandfather was named Morton! When I was born my Dad told me I looked like him so he named me Morton! Did you know I am the only one of my family who looks like him? Did you? Did you? Did you?" said Morton.

"Uh...Look Morton I'm in a rush here." said the girl backing away a bit.

"Oh okey, but you never told me your name. Do you like wedding cake? Who is your home room ? Will you be my bfflwewc!?"asked Morton.

"Okey my name is Mystery, sure I guess, Toadsworth, and let me think about it ok." said Mystery.

Morton looked at her she had dark brown hair up in pigtails, hazel eyes, looked average in height and weight, and fair skin.

"Oh okey then where are you going in a rush?" asked Morton.

"Gonna get some stuff for cheerleading try-out form, and then head off to home room ." said Mystery walking past Morton.

"Can I come along too I also need a cheerleading try-out form." said Morton.

Mystery gave him a confused look.

"Oh! No! Not for me! I have a sister who wants to try-out, and I thought I should get her one too!" said Morton.

"Alright, but be cool, and don't say anything unless Jami talks to you ok she is the most popular girl at this school." said Mystery.

"Okey!" said Morton.

Mystery walked towards a table filled with a group of kids with Morton not far behind.

"Hi I came to get a cheerleading try-out form." said Mystery.

"Who are you, and are you popular?" asked a girl putting on makeup.

"I'm new here. My name is Mystery, and yea." replied Mystery.

"Hmmm..." the girl stopped, and took a good look at Mystery.

"You're in. Nikki give her a form please." said the girl.

Morton looked at her she has pretty black hair that nearly covered her right eye, had big grey/blue eyes, pale skin, small, shiny, pretty lips, and wore a pale green dress with matching flats.

"Here you go Mystery just filled it out give it to either me or Jami, and we'll tell you when try-outs will be." said Nikki.

"Thanks. Oh and he needs a form for his sister." said Mystery pointing at Morton.

Morton looked at Nikki. She had light brown skin, Big green eyes, big curly black hair, big golden hoop earrings, bit red lips, and wore a red dress with red flats.

"Who's your sister?" asked Jami.

"Wendy O. Koopa." replied Morton.

"Is she pretty?" asked Nikki.

"Well she has big lips like yours." said Morton pointing at Nikki.

"And?" asked Jami.

"Well she's grown dirty blonde hair that reaches her shoulders." said Morton.

"Uh-huh...What's she like? Is she fat?" asked Jami.

Mystery crossed her arms noticing how they were acting.

"Well she can be mean, stubborn, spoiled, but then she will be sweet, friends, nice, and cool. She grew skinny for the past few months." said Morton.

"Okey well she sounds alright. Nikki give him a form." said Jami getting up.

"Here." said Nikki handing him the form.

"Josh let's go." said Jami.

"Okey." said a guy getting up.

He had nice blonde hair, hazel eyes, tall, and strong, with tan skin.

"See ya guys later." said Josh as he left with them.

"Wow that's Josh. They say his the cutest senior at this school." said Mystery.

"Oh I see why he is perfect! He has nice blonde hair, dreamy eyes, and a great tan that makes him cute." said Morton.

Mystery gave Morton another confused look with a bit surprise.

"Oh no! No! I am not what your thinking! I promise I'm not." said Morton.

"Whatever we need to hurry to home room before the second bell." said Mystery walking out the lunchroom with Morton behind.

As soon as the two walked in home room they noticed everyone was already there sitted. Mystery walked to a desk, and Morton walked towards Wendy.

"Morton where were you, and whats that in your hand?" asked Wendy.

"I was at Lunch with Larry, and Iggy, but Iggy left then Larry, and I was about to leave when I finished eating, and then I hit this girl with a door by accident, but she said it was okey, and that she was in a hurry to get a cheerleading try-out form, and I went with her, and I got you one too." said Morton.

"You did!?" shouted Wendy snatching the paper from him.

"He did, but Jami was asking lots about you." said Mystery sitting by Wendy.

"Oh like what?" asked Wendy.

"Stuff like if you were pretty, what your like, if you were fat, and all." replied Mystery.

"Oh is she in this grade?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah we barely have enough teachers so we all get in the same class you know like seniors." said Boom turning around in his seat.

"Oh so where is she?" asked Wendy.

"That girl over there." said Mystery pointing at Jami.

"Yeah, and her friend Nikki." said Morton.

On the other side of the classroom.

"Aw come on! You should let us call you luddy!" shouted Violent.

"No!" shouted Ludwig.

"Aw come one Ludwig." said Alex.

"No means no." muttered Ludwig.

"Please!" begged Reeka.

"Aw come on Luddy! You used to let me call you that." said Violent.

"Yeah back then when all of a sudden it began spreading." said Ludwig glaring at her.

"Ohh...right...I forgot I had the microphone on." replied Violent.

"Yeah so...all of y'all leave my bro alone!" shouted Roy.

"Are you ever nice?" asked Reeka.

"Are you?" asked Roy.

"Aw come on guys!" said Alex.

"I'll admit your beautiful in so many ways." said Roy.

"Why thank you." said Reeka.

"I like your name so different!" said Violent.

"Thanks!" said Reeka.

Roy was about to say something when Ludwig glared at him.

Meanwhile at the front of the classroom.

"So how do you know my name?" asked Iggy.

"I known you from reading about Bowser." replied Rosey.

"Oh really." said Iggy.

"You read about our dad? Bet it was lame huh." said Larry.

"Yeah." said Rosey.

"You remind me of that space princess." said Iggy.

"You mean Rosalina?" asked Lemmy

"Yeah." said Iggy.

"She's so tall!" shouted Larry.

"Oh that's because she's family, and quite tall." replied Rosey.

"Cool so you're a princess?" asked Larry.

"Yeah I am." said Rosey.

"Then how come you don't wear a crown?" asked Lemmy.

"I don't want to their pretty heavy." said Rosey.

"Oh." Iggy said.

"Rosey why are you even talking to these nerds?" asked Billy sitting behind them.

"There Not nerds Billy." said Rosey a bit annoyed.

"Sure they are! Iggy is! He wears glasses! Which means big giant nerd!" said Billy.

Iggy sighed, and looked down sadly. Rosey glared at Billy.

"Then I guess that makes me a nerd too since I wear glasses too." said Rosey.

"Yes...wait? No! Your pretty to be one even with glasses! Wearing glasses doesn't mean there a nerd." said Billy.

"So you just admitted Iggy isn't a nerd cause he wears glasses." said Rosey smiling.

"Ugh! You always do that to me Rosey." growled Billy.

Rosey smiled, and Iggy smiled back.

"Haha she went Bugs Bunny you!" laughed Larry and Lemmy.

Mean while at the back of the classroom.

Jami,Nikki, and Josh were sitting at the back looking at everyone.

"It sucks having to be in the same room with these losers." said Jami painting her nails.

"Come on James there all cool." said Josh.

"Ugh yeah right." said Jami.

"Josh you know they will never be as popular as us." said Nikki.

"Theres no such thing as popularity were all equal." said Josh.

"Yeah sure...but I'll admit that boy with the blue hair is a cute one." said Jami looking at Ludwig.

"Your just saying that cause your into boys with deep voices." said Nikki.

"Duh." replied Jami.

"I think that girl with the cute ponytail is cute." said Josh looking at Reeka.

"What? Please I look tons way better than that lizard thing." said Nikki.

"She's a koopa Nik. I think she's beautiful." said Josh.

"I don't even know you anymore Josh." said Nikki with a glare.

"I should go say Hey to her." said Josh getting up.

It was to late the bell rung, and class was starting. Toadsworth entered the class.

"_Ahem._ Josh please sit, and Jamisy put that nail polish up now. It's learning time not makeup." said Toadsworth.

"Fine." said Jmai putting her stuff up.

"Welcome fellow students to your home room ! My name is Toadsworth." said Toadsworth introducing himself.

"Hello ." they all said in unison.

"Oh please just Toadsworth please." he said with a chuckle.

"Now let's see if were all here shall we?" he said grabbing a clipboard.

"Alexis?"

"Here you can call me Alex."

"Ok thank you...Billy?"

"Here."

"Ok...Boom?"

"Right here!"

"Okey...Iggy?"

"Present."

"Alright...Jami."

"Whatever..."

"Hmm okey...Josh?"

"Here sir."

"Hoho no need to call me sir...Larry?"

"Yep right here."

"Alright...Lemmy?"

"..."

"Lemmy?"

"Oh sorry here."

"Hmm pay attention next time...Ludwig?"

"Here."

"Okey...Morton?"

"Here sir, and very happy to be here! I already made friends like Boom and Mystery, and my sister Wendy!"

"Oh that is nice...Mystery?"

"Please help me..."

"No need to...Nikki."

"Yeah."

"Okey...Reeka? Did I say it right?"

"Yes Sir you did, and I'm here."

"Such a nice young lady...Rosey? Ah your related to Miss Rosalina huh."

"Yes , and I'm here."

"Nice...Roy?"

"Ya?"

"Hmm Ok...Violet?"

"It's Violent with a 'N'."

"Oh my apologizes...Wendy?"

"Here!"

"Okey looks like everyone's here, and sice it's the first day we shall start with something simple." said Toadsworth putting his clipboard down.

Everyone cheered.

"We shall all write a 45 page report of the war of Sarasaland." said Toadsworth.

"Aww..." everyone said.

"I don't wanna hear it begin your report now." said Toadsworth.

Everyone got out their notebooks, books, and pencils. Toadsworth smiled, and sat down in his desk.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DS

That was chapter 2! I hope I did good on the Ocs! If I'm missing something or doing something wrong or any additional detail please tell me! I want to get them just right! :) If you want your OC to be in the story just pm me or review! Anyways thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Now Draw

Chapter 3: Now draw!

Hello! Thank you those who reviewed and Pmed me! Also we have 2 more Oc's! :) Thank you...

Candygirl4226- Thanks for the review! Glad I'm doing good with your Oc! :)

DeviousMushroomPrincess- Glad you think it's Awesome! :)

iSqueakers- Thanks! I'm glad I'm doing good with your Ocs! :)

Samusaran101- Lol thanks for the reviews! Glad you luv Lemmy and Luddy! :)

Crystal Spear- Thanks for the pm! :)

Jeanette Violent- Glad I'm doing awesome with Rosey! :)

Now onto the Disclaimers! :)

Disclaimers:

Nintendo owns the Mario characters

CandyGirl4226- Mystery and Starlight(OCs)

Crystal Spear- Boom, Tiffany Rain, and Sage Rain (OCs)

Jeanette Violet- Rosey Sky Violet (OC)

iSqueakers- Alexis Schwab and Reeka Van Driel (OCs)

TommyJ- Billy Marcus Kooper (OC)

Princess: Jami and Nikki (OCs)

DeviousMushroomPrincess- Emery (OC)

Me- Violent and Josh (OCs)

Now onto the story!

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DS

Everyone continued writing while Toadsworth was sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Toadsworth why are we writing 45 paged report on the war of Sarasaland?" asked Wendy.

"At my old school we didn't have to do that much writing." said Mystery.

"Quiet! Look class the bell is gonna ring in 15 minutes. Whatever you have written down is what you can turn in, and I shall give you a 100 for it okey." said Toadsworth.

Everyone nodded, and went back to writing.

"So what do you guys have next?" asked Toadsworth.

"Well I have Home Economics next." replied Ludwig.

"So do I." said Rosey.

"Same here." said Mystery.

"Hmm looks like you all have the same class next." said Toadsworth.

"Who's the teacher?" asked Wendy.

"Well I hear it was gonna be " said Toadsworth.

"But isn't she like the nurse?" asked Alex.

"A nurse can also be a teacher." replied Toadsworth.

"Look I got an important question." said Roy.

"Yes my dear boy?" said Toadsworth.

"Who is our gym coach?" asked Roy.

"Hmmm I'm not quite sure." said Toadsworth rubbing his chin.

"Oh Gym coach? That's easy! It's Daisy." said Boom.

"Ah, yes Miss Daisy is quite sporty." said Toadsworth.

"But she's a girl!" shouted Roy.

"Hey, girls can do just about anything you guys can do." said Mystery.

"Is that hard for you to understand Roy?" asked Reeka.

"Got it." muttered Roy.

Just as Roy said that the bell rung. Everyone grabbed their stuff, and turned in their papers, and left the room.

"Awesome! We're locker buds! Isn't that great?" said Reeka opening her locker beside Roy.

"Yeah. Just great." muttered Roy.

(With Alex)

"Darn Locker it won't open no matter how many time I put the combination in!" shouted Alex.

"Well did you try turning it the right two times then the left one time?" asked Boom opening his.

"No I haven't let me try." said Alex doing what Boom said.

"Hey Boom! Look's like we're neighbors." said Larry.

"Awesome!" said Boom smiling.

"Hey Boom it worked! Thanks!" said Alex closing her locker.

"Glad to help! You heading to your next class?" asked Boom.

"Yeah." said Alex.

"I'll walk with ya." said Boom closing his locker.

Larry looked at his Locker, and frown.

"Darn I forgot how to open this." he mumbled.

"Hey Larry! What are you doing?" asked Iggy.

"I forgot how to open my locker." said Larry.

"Oh I'd help, but um Rosey opened my locker." said Iggy.

"We have our lockers by each other." said Rosey.

"Cool do you think you could help me?" asked Larry.

"Sure!" said Rosey.

"Oh no you're not Rose. Your coming to class." said Billy walking up to them.

"Hey you're not the boss of me! I can help Larry when I want." said Rosey.

"I won't let you help out these nerds. Come on." said Billy grabbing her hand.

"Let me go Billy." said Rosey.

"Billy you can't make her do something she doesn't wanna do." said Iggy.

"Stay out of it four eyes!" growled Billy walking away with Rosey.

"Sorry bro, but I gotta go help Rosey." said Iggy.

"It's okey. I'll find out how to open it." said Larry.

Iggy smiled, and left. Larry sighed.

"Hey Larry! What are you doing? You may be late for class!" said Morton walking up to him.

"Just trying to open my locker." said Larry.

"I know how!" shouted Morton.

"Oh great you do? Tell me then." said Larry.

"Uh I'm sorry Larry, but I think I forgot." said Morton embarrassed.

"Great does anyone know how to open a locker?" asked Larry.

"I do." said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Morton.

"Oh come on don't play dumb it was obviously you trying to be funny." muttered Larry.

"No! I didn't say it honest!" said Morton.

"Oh yeah then who did?" asked Larry rolling his eyes.

"I did." said a boo appearing in front of them.

"Ahhh!" shouted both Larry and Morton spooked.

"Oh uh sorry..." she said.

Larry looked at her she looked like a normal boo, but she had a navy blue bow with a sapphire in the middle, long eyelashes, and pale blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Larry.

"Oh my name is Emery I'm new here." said Emery.

Morton stared at her directly.

"You're a boo?" he asked.

"Don't stare at me like that, and yes" she said.

"Oh sorry!" said Morton looking away.

"Thank you, but yeah I'm k-kinda new here." said Emery.

"Cool so can you help with my locker?" asked Larry.

"Sure. M-my locker is right next to yours." said Emery.

Larry watched as Emery opened his locker fast. Morton stayed, and looked around, and smiled as Mystery passed by talking to a girl he hasn't seen before.

"I have to go my best friend is over there see ya later Larry and Emery!" shouted Morton walking away.

"You have that home thingy class up next?" asked Larry.

"You mean Home Economics?" asked Emery.

"Yeah." replied Larry closing his locker.

"Yes I have that class." replied Emery.

"Wanna walk with me there?" asked Larry.

"S-sure." said Emery.

"So what do you do for fun? So far I met people who like doing boring stuff." said Larry.

"Well I love pranking the popular kids. At my old school I would scare the popular girls until they peed or something." said Emery with a devious smile as she remembered her days.

"You're a prankster!? So am I! I love pranking people who think there so smart, and important!" said Larry.

"Really?" asked Emery.

"Yeah! I'm the devious one in my family." said Larry.

"Well all Boo's are devious so I can't say I'm the only one, but I can say I'm the best." said Emery.

"Emery, you and me are gonna be the best pranksters here!" said Larry smiling.

(With Mystery)

"I like your style Starlight." said Mystery.

"Heh heh thanks Mystery." said Starlight.

"Mystery! Wait up Bfflwewc!" shouted a voice from behind them.

"Oh great." muttered Mystery.

They both turned around, and watched Morton run after them.

"Who's that?" asked Starlight.

"That's Morton." replied Mystery.

"Hi Mystery!" said Morton stopping in front of them.

"Hey Morton." said Mystery.

Morton finally noticed the other girl standing beside her. She had wavy, lavender, purple hair with bangs covering her left eye, fair skin, purple/gray eyes, kinda short/skinny, and had on a purple hat with cat ears on it.

"Hi! Who are you?" asked Morton.

"Oh I'm Starlight kinda new here." said Starlight.

"Cool! Are you guys heading to next class?" asked Morton.

"Yeah that's what I was doing when I accidentally bumped into her." said Mystery.

"Yeah I was totally lost until she helped me out." said Starlight.

"Can I join you guys?" asked Morton.

"Sure just don't talk alot please." said Mystery.

"I'll try not to, because I know it can annoy you sometimes, and I don't want to annoy you! I would never try even if I could! You are like a great friend we got to know each other, and then we got cheerleading forms! Which wasn't for me, but for my sister. then we met those popular kids, and they asked alot of questions about my sister, and then we went to cla-"

"Morton." said Mystery.

"Oh! Sorry." said Morton shutting up.

"Wow your such a talker huh?" asked Starlight.

"Yeah he is." said Mystery.

The three continued talking passing Ludwig.

(With Ludwig)

Ludwig closed his locker, and walked towards his class.

"Hi Luddy! You going to home ec?" asked Violent.

"Yes I don't wanna be late." said Ludwig.

"Oh! I forgot look who I met!" said Violent pointing at a girl walking beside her. She had long, light, pink hair, light pink eyes.

"Hi I'm Tiffany Rain, but you can call me Tiffy." said Tiffany.

"Why hello Tiffany." said Ludwig.

"Oh my! Your Ludwig von Koopa! That must mean you know Kamek the Magikoopa right?" asked Tiffany.

"Why yes I do." said Ludwig.

"Cool! So you know magic too?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah I do." replied Ludwig.

"Lud guess what she is." said Violent.

"A human?" said Ludwig.

"Nope! She's a Magikoopa! I thought the same." said Violent.

"How?" asked Ludwig.

"True I am Magikoopa, but my older brother you know did a magic spell accidentally, and it turn us into human, but we can still use magic." said Tiffany.

"Ah I see now so is it just you, and your brother?" asked Ludwig.

"No I have a twin she's around her somewhere I just don't know where her name is Sage Rain." said Tiffany.

"Are you two Identical?" asked Violent.

"More like fraternal twins." replied Tiffany.

"Well I think it's time to go to class." said Ludwig.

"Okey!" said Tiffany.

They all began walking to class.

(With Wendy)

"So Lemmy you excited for next class?" asked Wendy.

"When do we get out of here?" asked Lemmy.

"I don't know." replied Wendy.

"I want to eat!" shouted Lemmy.

"Okey you know what go bug someone else." said Wendy walking away.

Lemmy shrugged, and walked away.

"Geez I worry for him." mumbled Wendy.

She continued walking down the hall, and slammed into a girl that looked like Rosalina.

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted Billy.

"Billy let me go I'm tired of this." said Rosey.

"Yeah Billy leave Rosey alone." said Iggy.

"Ugh Iggy! What's going on!" shouted Wendy.

"Billy won't leave Rosey alone." said Iggy.

Wendy rolled her eyes, and got up. She walked up to Billy, and slapped his hand away from Rosey.

"Look! You do not ever grab a girl like that! What is wrong with you honestly I never seen a moron like you treat a girl like her as if she were your own!" shouted Wendy.

"Come one Rosey we should go to class now before it's late." said Iggy.

"Your right. Seems like your sis can handle Billy." said Rosey walking to class with him.

"Okey look you don't know me." growled Billy.

"Oh don't your ever growl at me! Nobody growls at me!" shouted Wendy.

"Will you please just shut up! Your voice is annoying!" shouted Billy.

"My voice is annoying? Your voice is worse! Sounds like a horse giving birth to a hippo!" shouted Wendy.

"Your just as mean as me! Wait? Your just as mean as me?" said Billy.

"I can be mean, but only to punks like you! Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to my class. Goodbye." said Wendy walking away.

"Whoa." said Billy as she walked away.

(With Lemmy)

Lemmy walked around until he bumped in Reeka.

"Oh sorry Lemmy." she said.

"How do you know me!?" shouted Lemmy.

"Um because your related to Roy and Ludwig." said Reeka.

"How did you know I was related to them!?" asked Lemmy.

"Hey moron I'm right here." said Roy.

"Oh hi Roy." said Lemmy.

"Aw. Your little brother is cute." said Reeka.

"Unfortunately his my older brother." replied Roy.

"Seriously?" asked Reeka.

"Yeah I'm the second oldest!" shouted Lemmy.

"Oh wow." replied Reeka walking in the class.

"Aw great were the first one's here." said Roy.

"No were not there's a girl sitting over there." said Reeka.

Roy sat down in a chair. Lemmy sat by him, and took a small nap. Reeka didn't know where to sit so she decided to sit by the girl. Reeka smiled at her as she sat down by her. She had long, grey /silver hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a dark grey cloak.

"Hi I'm Reeka." said Reeka introducing herself.

"I'm Sage." said Sage as she wrote.

"So what are you writing?" asked Reeka.

"Just some story." replied Sage.

"Oh cool what about?" asked Reeka.

"Stuff." said Sage.

"Oh are you new?" asked Reeka.

"Yeah me, and my twin." replied Sage.

"Oh cool you have a twin? Are you two identical?" asked Reeka.

"Fraternal." replied Sage closing her journal.

"Oh cool." said Reeka.

"Here she is now." said Sage pointing at Tiffany.

"Aw cool her hair is pink!" said Reeka.

Tiffany smiled as she saw Sage, and sat infront of her. Violent sat beside her, and Ludwig sat with Roy.

"Hi sis!" shouted Tiffany.

"..."

"You must be her twin! Hi my name is Reeka." said Reeka.

"Hi! My name is Tiffany, but you can call me Tiffy." said Tiffany.

"Hi you must be Sage I heard lots about you." said Violent.

"Better be good things." said Sage looking at Tiffany.

"Of course sis!" said Tiffany happy.

"What up!" shouted Alex taking a sit by Reeka.

"Hey Alex! Meet Tiffany and Sage there both fraternal twins." said Reeka.

"Oh cool hey I'm Alexis, but call me Alex." said Alex.

"Hello!" said Tiffany.

"Hi." said Sage.

Larry and Emery walked in the class.

"So you like to scare people?" asked Larry.

"Y-yeah I do." said Emery.

"Cool!" said Larry sitting down.

"Larry! Hello!" said Morton walking in.

"Hey Mort!" said Larry.

"Hi Emery." said Morton.

"Hey Morton." said Emery.

"Have you noticed I wasn't starring at you?" asked Morton.

"Yes I noticed." said Emery.

"Hey Emery! My brother Iggy is coming you should scare him!" said Larry.

"Nah I don't scare just any people I only scare the popular kids." said Emery.

"Oh." said Larry.

"Hey Guys! Mind if me and Rosey sit with yall?" asked Iggy.

"Sit down." said Morton.

"Thanks! Oh hello my name's Rosey, and you are?" asked Rosey looking at Emery.

"I'm Emery. You remind me of Princess Rosalina." said Emery looking at her.

"Were family." said Rosey.

"Cool your a boo!" said Iggy.

"Like me!" shouted a boo popping up in front of Iggy.

"Ahhh!" shouted Iggy falling out his seat.

"Hehehehe! Never get's old." laughed the boo.

"Oh I didn't know there was another Boo here." said Emery.

"Yeah I've been here since 9th grade." said Boo.

While they were talking Jami, Nikki, and Josh walked in the room, and sat down in the way back.

"Hey guy's I'm gonna go sit with Reeka. I'll see you guys later." said Josh walking away.

"Ugh! I can't believe my Josh fell in love with that lizard girl!" shouted Nikki.

"Just forget about her." said Jami.

"Hey guys!" shouted Dixie and Tiny sitting by them.

"Hey Dix and Tiny. How are you two?" asked Jami.

"Great as always!" shouted Dixie.

"You girls trying out for cheerleading again?" asked Nikki.

"Heck yeah we're like the best cheerleaders last year, and we still are!" said Tiny.

"That's so true." said Jami.

Mystery and Starlight finally made it the class, and sat down.

"Wow there's alot of kids here." said Starlight.

"Sure is. Oh those girls over there in the back are the popular girls, but I rather not hang with them they seem oh I don't know mean and snobby." said Mystery.

"Oh I see." said Starlight.

"Yeah, but what can you do right?" said Mystery.

Just then Wendy marched right in the classroom, and took a seat with them.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Mystery.

"Nothing this is how I am." said Wendy.

Boom pulled up a chair, and sat with them.

"Hey! I saw you yelling at Billy how come?" asked Boom.

"He wouldn't let go of Rosey, and I was mad how he was acting." said Wendy.

"Oh I see...Oh hey! I didn't know we had another new kid." said Boom looking at starlight.

"Hey I'm Wendy, and you are?" asked Wendy.

"I'm Starlight." said Starlight.

"Cool! So far I met Tiffany, Sage, Emery, and now you." said Boom.

"Oh that's cool." said Starlight.

"When this class gonna start?" asked Wendy.

"Around 4 or 5 minutes." said Koops pulling out a seat.

"Where's Koopie?" asked Boom.

"She's with the populars." said Koops.

"So your girlfriend rather be with them than with her boyfriend? Wooooooooow." said Mystery.

"I know right!" shouted Koops.

"I thought you and her were always by each others side." said Wendy.

"Yeah we were until she joined cheerleading." said Koops rolling his eyes.

"Hurt's don't it bro." said Boom.

Just then Billy pulled up a seat by Wendy.

"Hey." said Billy.

"Get away." said Wendy folding her arms.

"I got a thing for chicks who are mean back." said Billy.

"Oh yea? I have a thing for idiots who won't leave me alone." hissed Wendy.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Billy smirking.

"Obviously it isn't. Now I want you away from my little sister now." said Ludwig pulling up a seat between them.

"Why should I be scared of you?" asked Billy.

"Because I'm capable of lots of things." said Ludwig sternly.

"Oh yeah like what?" asked Billy.

"I'm capable of killing someone." said Ludwig in a serious tone.

"Fine." muttered Billy getting up.

Mystery and Boom looked at each other than at Ludwig.

"Are you capable of that?" asked Starlight.

"What killing? Nah I just said that to scare him off." said Ludwig.

"Whew! That was close for a minute there I thought you were serious." said Boom.

"Ha I Knew you were just saying that." said Mystery.

"I thought you were serious! You had me shaking in my shell." said Koops

"Thanks big bro." said Wendy.

Few minutes later the bell rung, and Princess Peach entered them room with Kammy behind.

"Hello class! My name is Peach Toadstool, and this is Kammy the Magikoopa. We will be your teachers." said Peach.

"First thing we shall move you kids around into a different seat." said Kammy.

"What's wrong with where we're sitting at now?" asked Jami.

"You chose those spots, but we will choose for you." said Peach.

"Okey listen up! I want all you kids to get up, and stand at the front of the room, and wait until I tell you where to sit, and if I hear any complaining I will turn you into your worst nightmare!" shouted Kammy.

Everyone got up, and walked to the front of the room like they were told.

"Okey! Listen up now! I want Roy, Morton, Sage, and Dixie to sit at the first table." said Kammy.

The four all sat down at the first table.

"Good. Okey I want Ludwig, Boom, Jami, and Violent at table number 2." said Peach.

The four all walked to the table. Boom was about to take the seat by Ludwig when Jami pushed him away.

"Hey!" shouted Boom.

"_Ahem!_ Boom don't make me turn your worst nightmare come true." said Kammy holding her wand.

"Oh sorry Ma'am." said Boom.

"Okey. I want Emery, Mystery, Nikki, and Reeka at the third table." said Peach.

The four girls took their seat at the third table.

"Okey I want Rosey, Iggy, Wendy, and Billy at table number four." said Peach.

"Alright! I want Koops, Alex, Starlight, and Josh at table number five." said Kammy

The four walked to the back tables, and sat down at the fifth table.

"Okey! I want Koopie, Larry, Lemmy, and Tiffany at the sixth table." said Kammy.

They all sat in the sixth table.

"Alright now I want for Boo to join table three please." said Peach.

Boo floated over to the third table.

"Okey now that everyone has a new seat I think we should start this class with a little drawing!" said Peach happily.

"Drawing? What are we 5?" asked Roy.

"For now. Anyways...I am gonna hand out paper while Peach hands you color pencils. We want you each to draw a picture of you, and your group." said Kammy.

"What group?" asked Larry.

"The people your sitting with at you're table. Since we took up about hafl our time rearranging the seats." said Peach.

Kammy floated around handing everyone a sheet of paper while Peach put a basket of colored pencil down in each table.

"Now draw!" shouted Kammy.

(Table 1)

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! I love drawing! It fun drawing colorful lines that soon turn into pictures! I never knew how fun drawing can be! Have you guys ever drew for 8 hours? I have! I drew different things in different colors! Did you guys know drawing is my second favorite thing to do!" said Morton drawing.

"Oh yea? What's your first? Talking for a long time?" asked Dixie.

"Being annoying." said Sage.

"What she said." said Roy.

"No! My first favorite thing to do is si-"

"Nobody cares. Trust me." said Sage hoping he would stop.

"I'm gonna draw you with a big mouth." said Dixie.

"You gonna draw me looking muscular?" asked Roy flexing.

"As if! What you call muscle is really just fat." said Dixie.

"Hey!" growled Roy.

"Which means...I'm drawing you with big fat arms." said Dixie.

"Can we just please draw silently?" asked Sage.

"You know what? I'm gonna draw you looking like some emo witch." said Dixie.

"And I'll draw you like a wannabe Barbie Doll which you'll never be since your just a simple Chimpanzee with makeup on which looks like a four year old went through Mommy's makeup." said Sage.

"Ohhh! You got burnt like bacon!" shouted Morton.

"Dude nobody ever says that." said Roy shaking his head.

"Ugh! Just shutup!" shouted Dixie.

(Table 2)

"So what's a cutie like you doing here?" asked Jami.

"Education." replied Ludwig.

"Okey what's your problem? You got me in trouble with Kammy!" said Boom.

"You did push him out that chair." said Violent.

"Ugh what do you two care." said Jami.

Boom glared at her while Violent rolled her eyes.

"Can you please stop holding my arm it's causing me discomfort." said Ludwig grabbing a color pencil.

"I see you more of kissing kinda guy huh." said Jami.

"Beg your pardon?" said Ludwig confused.

"I like you." said Jami smiling.

"I think I'm gonna barf." said Boom faking a barfing sound.

"Oh gosh me too!" said Violent laughing.

"What's so funny!?" shouted Jami.

"It's just that Ludwig's already taken hun." said Violent.

"No that can't be." said Jami stunned.

"Better believe it." said Violent grabbing a colored pencil.

"Pass me the purple." said Boom.

"Get it yourself." said Jami.

"Oh your a rude one huh? Here ya go Boom." said Violent.

"I wish you three would all stop blabbing, and continued working.

"Since when was coloring consider work to you?" asked Violent.

"The day it actually became a assignment in school." said Ludwig.

"True. True." said Boom.

(Table 3)

"So your a ghost?" asked Mystery.

"Y-yeah." said Emery shyly coloring.

"Amazing! I never met a Boo in real life." said Reeka.

"Ugh look at that bow!" said Nikki wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"W-what's w-wrong with it?" asked Emery.

"Sweetie navy blue was so last month ago." said Nikki.

"And? I like her bow." said Mystery.

"So do I! I like the Sapphire! Plus the color looks really good on her." said Reeka.

"Ugh even your voice is annoying lizard girl." said Nikki.

"Lizard girl?" asked Mystery.

"Hey what's your problem with me? I notice the nasty looks you give me, and the offensive name calling too." said Reeka.

"Honey please I'm way to mature for that." said Nikki.

Emery glared at her, and Mystery Rolled her eyes.

"Okey. Whatever I just hope you'll accept me as a friend." said Reeka camly.

"Ha your funny." said Nikki with a smirk.

"I think I know who my next victim is." said Emery in a whisper.

"Victim for what?" asked Mystery.

"You'll find out soon." said Emery smiling deviously.

Mystery shrugged, and went back to drawing.

(Table 4)

"Out of all the tables she chose this one to put you in." mumbled Rosey and Wendy.

Billy growled, and began drawing.

"Aw come on guys." said Iggy.

"Your right Ig. Billy I didn't mean it." said Rosey.

"It's okey." said Billy.

"Well I'm not sorry." said Wendy.

"I like that about you." said Billy.

"Stop liking me!" growled Wendy.

"I like girls who growl at me." said Billy.

"Ugh!"

"I wish we were at another table." whispered Iggy.

"So do I." said Rosey.

They both stared at the two.

"I wonder if they will ever move us around." said Rosey.

"Knowing Kammy no. Knowing Peach maybe." said Iggy.

"Stop staring at me you moron!" shouted Wendy.

"Your to beautiful." said Billy.

"I hope we can make it." said Iggy.

(Table 5)

"Starlight? I like it." said Alex.

"Gee thanks." said Starlight.

"It's so Star." said Josh.

"And light." said Koops.

"Yeah! Just like Koops. It's so Koops." said Josh.

"And Josh is so Josh." said Alex.

"Just like Alex is so Alex." said Starlight.

"Whoa! We're like the cool group. So relaxed." said Josh.

"I finished my drawing! I drew us looking cool." said Starlight.

"That is so cool Star." said Josh.

"Ha you drew us with sunglasses cool." said Alex.

"I finished now." said Koops showing them his drawing.

"Koops, you so totally drew us with mustaches! Cool!" said Alex.

"I look good with a mustache." said Starlight.

"I like that. It's cool." said Josh.

"I never acted like this before I usually act so stubborn." said Starlight.

"It's because were all so relaxed Star." said Josh.

"I guess." said Starlight leaning back in her seat.

"Hey check out my drawing. It's us with sunglasses and mustaches." said Alex.

"Cool." said Josh, Koops, and Starlight.

"What's your drawing look like Josh?" asked Koops.

"I drew Ice cubes cause there so cool without trying like us." said Josh.

"Cool."

(Table 6)

"I like pie!" shouted Lemmy.

"Okey I'm gonna draw you with pie." said Tiffany giggling.

"I like strawberries" said Koopie.

"I like pranking." said Larry.

"How do you draw pranking?" asked Tiffany.

"Draw me holding a whoopee cushion." said Larry.

"Ok!" said Tiffany.

"I like your pink hair Tiffy." said Koopie.

"Thank you!" said Tiffany humming and coloring.

"So I heard you were a Magikoopa is that true?" asked Larry.

"Yeah My big bro did it by mistake." said Tiffany with a shrug.

"Your hair smells like butterflies!" said Lemmy.

"Is Sage your twin?" asked Koopie.

"Yeah she is." said Tiffany.

"Oh cool! I always wanted a twin." said Koopie.

"I have one!" shouted Lemmy.

"Cool!" said Tiffany.

Kammy poofed in the middle of the classroom.

"Okey class! You may all stop coloring or drawing! Please hand Princess Peach your drawings on your way out the door when the bell rings! Tommorow we will start our cooking classes! So please be ready." said Kammy.

Everyone got their stuff ready, and waited for the bell patiently.

"Oh class before you go I will choose one drawing from each table to hang it outside the classroom so everyone can see our talent." said Peach.

"Are you serious?" said Larry.

"As serious as a heart attack!" said Kammy.

"Also be ready for next class." said Peach.

"We have gym." said Alex.

"That's what I mean be ready for lots of exercise. Daisy can get a bit over her head when it comes to sports." said Peach.

"Goodluck." said Kammy.

The bell rung , and everyone walked out the door handing Peach their drawings.

"Don't you dare judge her because she's a princess. It'll only make things worse." said Peach as they walked out.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DS

That was chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed! If I'm doing something wrong or missing something about your Ocs please tell me so I can do it right! Remember Ocs are always welcome anytime! Just pm me or leave a review anytime! Thanks for reading bye! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Friendly Competition Part l

Chapter 4: Friendly competition part l

Hello! First I'd liked to say Sorry I took long for this chapter! D; Had lots of problems! v_v Had to go to dentist for yet another root canal ;_;...and then my jaw got stuck...is still stuck, and causing well D;...pain...Anyways! Don't want to bore you guys with my problems! ^-^' Here's chapter 4! Yay! \(^-^)/ Enjoy! But first! O_O I'd like to thank those for the pms and reviews! ^_^

Thank You...

KeiraWritesFanfics- Lol thanks, and I'll try my best with the descriptions sorry to comfuse ya! :)

Samusaran101- Thanks! And also I can't wait till your next chap to sand and lava! :)

Jeanette Violet- Thatnks! And also thanks for the gym outfit info! :)

HaileytheZombieQueen- Aw of course you can! Also glad you love it :)

Supermask- Thanks for joining Highschool! :)

Westerncaves- Thanks for joining Highschool as well! :)

CandyGirl4226- Thanks for the Pms, and for wanting another Oc in! :)

Crystal Spear- Thanks for the Pm! :)

okay! I think that's everyone! Now! Onto disclaimers! xD

Disclaimers:

Nintendo owns the Mario characters

CandyGirl4226- Mystery, Starlight, and Moonlight(OCs)

Crystal Spear- Boom, Tiffany Rain, and Sage Rain (OCs)

Jeanette Violet- Rosey Sky Violet (OC)

iSqueakers- Alexis Schwab and Reeka Van Driel (OCs)

TommyJ- Billy Marcus Kooper (OC)

Princess: Jami and Nikki (OCs)

DeviousMushroomPrincess- Emery (OC)

Me- Violent and Josh (OCs)

KeiraWritesFanfics- Keira (OC)

HaileytheZombieQueen- Hailey War (OC)

Supermask- Supermask (OC)

Westerncaves- Harrison Koopa (OC)

okay now that that's done lets go on to the story! :)

But before we do that! I would very much Like to thank LongLivetheKoopalings for being my BetaReader! A BIG THANKS TO YOU! :D

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DS

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah! Finally we have Gym class!" shouted Roy as he ran out the school.

"okay is he always like this?" asked Reeka.

"Only when it comes to sports, exercise, or anything that has to do with athletic stuff." replied Alex, Ludwig and Violent.

"I don't see why we must attend such a class." said Ludwig crossing his arms haughtily.

"Aw is Luddy mad 'cause he always gets a bad grade in gym class?" Wendy cooed in a mocking tone.

"Pfft! No!" said Ludwig feeling embarrassed.

"Hey it's not a big deal- I get a B in gym." Boom says, trying to defend Ludwig.

"Why?" Alex inquired.

"Is it because your name is Boom?" asked Starlight.

"No it's cause I'm always late." replied Boom.

"Why are you always late?" Rosey asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"I 'dunno it just happens." replied Boom.

"Ever try not being late?" asked Iggy.

"I'm now, am I?" Boom retorted.

"Hiya Ludwig!" shouted Jami.

"Aw great." muttered Ludwig.

"Aren't you glad we have Gym together?" asked Jami grabbing him by his arm.

"Your invading my bubble." said Ludwig.

"Aw we can always share!" says Jami with a smile.

"I don't share." muttered Ludwig.

"It's true! I should know! One time I asked if he could share some of his junk food with me, and he said 'get away fatty!' Can you believe that! He called me fatty! I am not a fatty! I am just well built! I'm strong and muscular like my grandfather Morton! Did you guys know I'm named by hi-"

"Morton! Enough we know you're named after him." said Mystery with a glare.

"You remembered!" said Morton with a grin.

"I have to go to my locker." said Rosey walking away from the crowd.

"I'll go with you! I have to get something out mine too." said Wendy following her.

Everyone else walked out the school doors and towards the gym. Rosey and Wendy headed towards their lockers.

"So I have like a question." Wendy said as she put in her combination.

"Yes?" asked Rosey opening her locker.

"Are you, and my brother Iggy like, a thing?" asked Wendy stopping, and looking at Rosey.

"A thing?" asked Rosey confused.

"You know- a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing." said Wendy.

"No, we're just friends I think." replied Rosey unsure.

"To me it looks more than that...but that's just me." said Wendy finally opening her locker.

"Well I know we're just friends." said Rosey grabbing her gym bag.

Wendy smiled as Rosey left towards gym class. Wendy grabbed her pink bag, and closed her locker heading towards the gym until she bumped into Tiffany.

"Oh I'm sorry Tiffany." said Wendy helping her up.

"Ow! Oh, It's okay. Have you seen Lemmy?" asked Tiffany looking around.

"Um no why?" asked Wendy.

"He took my bag." replied Tiffany with a frown.

"Why?" asked Wendy surprised by her brother.

"I told him I had gummy stars, and he took off with my bag." replied Tiffany.

"Uh I think he might be around the gym, but I'm not sure. Hmm... hey! Maybe Larry knows." said Wendy walking over to Larry.

(With Larry)

"So why are you Boos so shy?" Larry asked Emery.

"I-it's a ghost thing." she replied.

"We're shy." replied Boo.

"Larry!" shouted Wendy walking towards them with Tiffany not far behind.

"What?" asked Larry.

"Have you seen Lemmy?" asked Wendy.

"Uh no, I haven't." said Larry with a shrug.

"I did." said Emery.

"Where?" asked Tiffany with a frown.

"He just walked o-out the door." said Emery.

"He had a pink bag with stars." said Boo floating towards the door.

"My bag!" cried Tiffany running out the door.

"Well let's go to gym." said Larry.

Emery followed Boo by going through the doors. While Larry, and Wendy opened them up.

"You guys are lucky you don't have to open the doors. You go through them!" said Larry.

"Another thing we Boos love." said Boo with a cackle.

"We a-also laugh like that alot." said Emery.

While the three were talking Wendy noticed Billy pushing a koopa around.

"Excuse me." said Wendy walking away from them.

"We should get going." said Emery.

"I'll beat you there!" shouted Larry running towards the gym.

"Heeheehee! He doesn't know I can just poof there in no time." said Boo disappearing.

Emery floated towards the gym taking her time.

"Uh excuse me your in my way." said a voice from behind.

"Nikki you can just go around. Sorry Emm." said Josh pulling Nikki to the side.

Emery looked at them then smiled deviously.

"I think I know who my scare victim is gonna be." she said looking at Nikki.

(With Billy)

"You think you're so smart don't you!" growled Billy.

"Well I am an honor roll student." said the koopa.

"That's it!" growled Billy getting ready to punch the smaller koopa.

"When will you learn to leave people alone!" screamed Wendy pushing Billy away.

Billy looked at her, and sighed.

"I'm known as a bully for a reason." said Billy crossing his arms.

"I'm know as a brat for a reason too!" Wendy shouted.

"Look let me just punch the geek, and we can all go on with our lives." said Billy stomping towards the koopa.

"Oh no you don't Billy!" shouted Wendy tackling him to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Billy as he landed on the ground.

"Preventing bullying." said Wendy getting up and dusting herself off calmly.

"Fine." said Billy getting up.

"But don't think this is over Harrison!" said Billy glaring at the koopa before leaving.

Wendy shook her head, and turned around with a smile. She looked at the koopa he had red hair, a red shell, and brown shoes.

"I'm guessing your name is Harrison right?" said Wendy.

"Indeed." said Harrison.

"I haven't seen you around here 'till now." said Wendy.

"Oh I just got here. I live pretty far from here." said Harrison.

"Well what class do you have next?" asked Wendy.

"I have Gym next. I was heading there now until Billy stopped me." said Harrison.

"Yea what was all that about?" asked Wendy.

"I guess you can say we're enemies." said Harrison with a small shrug.

"Oh well how's about we head to gym now." said Wendy grabbing her bag.

Harrison smiled, and followed her to gym.

They both walked in, and noticed everyone was already there.

"I guess we're the last ones to get here." said Wendy.

"Well shall we go and sit down?" asked Harrison.

(With Alex)

"So I wonder what this class is gonna be like." says Alex as she takes a seat.

"Fun I guess." said Violent.

"I am finally free." Ludwig cheered as he sat down by Roy.

"Whaddya mean free?" asked Roy.

"Jami invaded his bubble." said Reeka with a giggle.

"It's not funny!" snapped Ludwig.

"It is."

"Ugh such great friends you are." mumbled Ludwig.

"We're the best arent we?" Violent cooes innocently.

"Hey look a new kid." says Roy pointing at a blue Yoshi coming in.

"Huh. I never seen him before." said Boom looking at the Yoshi.

"What part of new kid don't you understand?" asked Roy.

They watched as the blue Yoshi sat down at the far end of the bleachers.

"I hope he's actually cool enough to hang out with, unlike you losers." Roy grumbles getting up to sit by the new Yoshi.

"Wow, and to think we're his friends." said Reeka with a frown.

"Don't worry about it. Roy is always like this." Ludwig says getting up.

"Where are you going?" asked Alex.

"I'm gonna go hide from that Jami girl." replied Ludwig with a shudder.

"I'm gonna go check out the new kid." said Boom getting up.

"Wow now I'm bored." said Alex.

"Same." Reeka and Violent murmured.

(With Roy and Boom.)

Roy sat down by the blue Yoshi. He was wearing a white T-shirt, blue-jeans, boots, and sunglasses.

"Hey." said Roy.

"Hiya!" said Boom sitting behind them.

"Hey." said the Yoshi.

"What's your name?" asked Boom.

"My name is Supermask." The friendly Yoshi replied.

"You're new?" asked Roy.

"Yeah I came here late. Overslept." replied Supermask peering at them through his sunglasses.

"Love the sunglasses! Where'd you buy them at?" asked Roy.

"A store near Darklands. It's called Darklandian Sunglasses." replied Supermask.

"No way that's where I buy my sunglasses." said Roy with a grin.

"Hey aren't you related to Yoshi?" asked Boom.

"Oh just because I'm a Yoshi means I have to be related to Yoshi?" ask supermask, sounding defensive.

"Umm..."

"I'm kidding. Yeah me and Yoshi are related." Supermask chuckled.

"I like this guy." said Roy with a smirk.

(With Tiffany.)

"Lemmy! Where are you? I want my gummy stars back!" Tiffany says loudly.

"Are you looking for Lemmy?" asked Rosey.

"Yeah! Have you seen him?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah he's sitting with Iggy." replied Rosey pointing at them.

"Lemmy!" Tiffany shouted.

Lemmy stops and looks at Tiffany.

"Aw I'm caught red handed." said Lemmy holding up his red hands.

"Literally." mumbled Iggy.

"Lemmy you ate my gummy stars!" shouted Tiffany holding up the empty bag.

"I'm sorry! I just love gummy stars." said Lemmy looking down sheepishly.

"Gummy stars? I have gummy stars if you want you can have them Tiffany." says Rosey opening her bag to get the bag of candy out.

"Yay! Thank you Rosey!" Tiffany says as she tears open the bag.

"You are the nicest person I know." said Iggy smiling at Rosey.

(With Mystery)

"So where do you wanna sit bff?" asked Morton.

"Hmm I never said we were bffs, and I'm gonna go seat by that girl." said Myserty taking a seat by a girl.

Morton looked at the girl she had long black hair with yello highlights, red eyes, fair skin, and had an average height and weight.

"Hi! I'm Morton!" Morton chirped.

"Moonlight." replied the girl.

"Excuse me?" asked Mystery.

"My name." said the girl.

"Oh I get it your name is Moonlight! My name is Morton! I was named by my grandfa-"

"Morton please don't finish your story." said Mystery.

"Hey so my name is Mystery." said Mystery introducing herself.

"I like that name." said Moonlight.

Mystery watched as Starlight and Sage walked towards them.

"Mind if we sit here?" asked Starlight.

"Nah it's cool." said Mystery.

"Is she new?" asked Sage looking at Moonlight.

"Yeah her name is Moonlight. Moonlight this is Starlight and Sage." said Mystery introducing them.

"Hey!" said Starlight.

"Hi." said Sage.

Moonlight looked at them.

"I'm guessing you don't talk much." said Mystery.

(With Ludwig.)

"Maybe if I stand out here nobody will notice me." said Ludwig standning at the entrance.

"But I noticed you." said a voice from behind scarring Ludwig.

Ludwig turned around to face a little girl.

"Oh I think you're in the wrong class." said Ludwig.

"Nein. I am in ze right class." replied the girl.

"No I'm pretty sure you're in elementary." said Ludwig.

"Oh really!? How old do I look?" asked the girl.

Ludwig looked at the little girl. She had black hair with a red bow, wore a white dress, and to his surprise was barefooted.

"Um 9?" said Ludwig unsure.

"Correct." said the girl.

"So you're in the wrong class." said Ludwig.

"Nein I am in this class. I skipped a couple grades." replied the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Ludwig.

"My name is Hailey, and who are you?" asked Hailey.

Before ludwig could reply he heard Jami's voice.

"I am a koopa who needs to hide goodbye." said Ludwig running away.

"Ze boys here are quite strange." said Hailey as Ludwig ran off.

It wasn't long until Daisy arrived with the assistant coach.

"Hmm looks like we have fewer students this year.." said Daisy to the other coach.

"Look on the bright side! At least we don't have a lot of work to do right?" asked the assistant.

"You're right Keira." said Daisy looking at her.

She was new at the assistant coach thing. She had short blue hair, fair skin and height. She was wearing a hoodie and some sweat pants. Daisy herself was wearing a track uniform, and had her hair up in a pony tail.

"Okay enough talking we need to do our job." mumbled Daisy blowing her whistle.

Everyone stopped talking, and paid attenition to her as she stopped.

"Hello! My name is Daisy, and this is Keira! We're gonna be your coach whether you like it or not. Since this is our first day I'm thinking we should just have fun. Any questions?" said Daisy walking infront of them all.

Boom raised his hand...or well his fire rope hand.

"Yes?" said Daisy.

"What exactly does 'Fun' mean? Are we gonna chill out, or play a game?" asked Boom.

"Ah yes I actually made a list of fun games we can play." said Keira holding up her clip board.

"There's only three games we can play. Let's take a vote shall we?" finished Keira.

"Okay let's see...Who here wants to play Volleyball?" asked Daisy.

Rosey, Iggy, Lemmy, Tiny, Mystery, Jami, Nikki, and Reeka raised their hands.

"Okay only 8...Who wants to play Basketball?" asked Keira.

Larry, Morton, Supermask, Boom, Starlight, Tiffany, Harrison and Sage raised their hands.

"You like to play basketball?" asked Starlight to Sage.

"As long as I'm on the bench." replied Sage.

"Okay only 8...Ok last one...Who wants to play football?" asked Daisy.

Alex, Violent, Roy, Billy, Josh, Hailey, Boo, Koops, Ludwig, Emery, Moonlight, and Dixie raised their hands.

"Ooookay 12 for football...Okay question do you girls actually wanna play?" asked Keira.

"I just enjoy watching." said Violent.

"I just like watching people get hurt." said Moonlight.

Everyone looked at her.

"Just kidding." she said.

"I like being a cheerleader!" said Dixie.

"I can do alot of pranks and tricks." said Emery.

"I just raised my hand 'cause it sounded better than volleyball and basketball." said Alex.

"I wanna play too!" said Hailey.

"So that actually makes 7 since Hailey is the only girl who wants to play." said Daisy.

"I wanna play too..." said Emery deviously.

"Okay make that 8." said Keira said.

"Seems like we have a tie for all three games. Sorry guys, but we can't play all the games at the same time. We don't have enough time for that." said Daisy.

"Uh I guess I'll play." said Violent.

"Me too! I change my vote." said Morton.

"I'll play too." said Wendy.

"How about this? Boys play against girls." said Keira.

"Not a bad idea. A friendly competition huh." said Daisy smiling.

"What!?" shouted all the girls.

"Relax! You've got Wendy she's more like a guy than a girl." said Lemmy.

"Lemmy!" growled Wendy.

"Eeeek!" squeaked Lemmy.

"Okay. Girls go get dressed in the girls locker room, and boys go get dressed in the boy's locker room!" shouted Daisy blowing her whistle.

Everyone grabbed their stuff, and headed towards the locker rooms.

"Those girls are gonna be crying when we're done with them." said Roy chuckling walking in the boys locker room.

"We are so dead." mumbled Dixie as she walked in the girl's locker room.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DS

That was part one of Friendly Competition! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope I can get next chapter up faster! Who should win? Boys? Or Girls? I'm not gonna pick favories! Who do you think should win? If you want your ocs to do anything great or amazing for the game just pm me or put it in a review! Lol okay remember if I'm doing something wrong with your ocs please tell me! I want to get your ocs just right! :) Also any Oc is welcome anytime! Thanks for reading! :) Again big thanks to LongLivetheKoopaling for the help! :)


End file.
